creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Sicherer Ort/@comment-33800889-20171129131836
Ach danke Seite! Entfernt sie einfach mein Kommentar weil es nen Fehler gab, zum Glück bin ich da inmmer paranoid und kopiere meine Reviews immer vorher. Mahallo! So, ich setzte mich also auch hier man ein kleines Review. Entschuldige bitte, falls ich mal leicht abschweife oder zu sehr auf einen Satz eingehen und das mein Kommentar nicht ganz so lange wird, bei Oneshots tue ich mich immer etwas schwer. Aber ich habs bei ver-toni in den Kommentare angekündig, also ~ ach und danke natürlich für die Antwort dort (Neroishere)^^. So, aber jetzt zum wichtigen. Sonst rede ich wieder ewig lang drum herum. Bin heute mal ganz Mainstream und fange mit dem Anfang an. Beware Fangirl Anfall incoming! Siehst du das? Siehst das?! ...natürlich, du hast es auch geschrieben. Aber da, genau in diesem Text sind diese wunderbaren kleinen, wichtigen Dinger. Oft leider vergessen von vielen und doch so wunderschön. Ganz genau, ich rede von den Details. Genau die vermisse ich bei so vielen Geschichten einfach, da kann eine Idee noch so gut sein. Wenn die Geschichte nichts in ihr weckt und null Details enthält, kann ich sie nicht wirklich wertschätzen :/. "Vielleicht ein nach Regen duftender Waldhain oder ein See, dessen Oberfläche den Mondschein bricht." ( Unwichtige Randinfo: Das Zitat und diese Beschreibungen erinnern mich an mich früher, Wasser musste immer dabei sein und ein Wald, du machst mich ganz nostalgisch dabei bin ich erst 20 >.< also echt ^^.Die Stelle da oben weckt die Erinnerung daran und motiviert mich ^^ danke ~. Ist leider schon oft vorgekommen, das sich eine Idee in der Beschreibung total spannend anhört, die Gefühle darin sowie das Setting aber in etwas so aufregend sind, wie ich, wenn ich mir morgens ein Brot schmiere ...und ich esse Toast und kein Brot. Die Beste Idee nützt für mich einfach viel weniger, wenn sie runtergeleiert wird. (Es gibt natürlich auch Stories, bei denen es nicht so geht, bei den Meisten ist es aber einfach schön). Zuviel sollte es natürlich auch nicht sein. Ich mag die bildliche Sprache, wenn einem kleinen Detail eine gewisse Art "Leben eingehaucht" wird. Mir scheint, du kannst da einen ziemlich guten Zwischenstand finden. I Like it :). Rechtschreibung und Grammatik: Keine Ahnung, ob du einen Beta aka Probeleser hast, falls ja, bekommt die Person hier offiziel mein Lob. Solche Leute sind toll. Falls nicht, gehört dieses Lob dir :3. Du scheinst sehr gut auf Fehler zu achten, zwar benutze ich selber mehrere Programme, aber selbst die sind nicht Fehlerlos. Man stolpert nicht über Fehler, also gibts hier auch einen Pluspunkt einen mit Schokolade oder was auch immer du magst. Schreibstyle: Scheint mir hier ein klein wenig anders als bei deiner Sleepless Reihe, da ist aber auch die Art anders. Während bei Sleepless die Sätze ein wenig abgehackt sind, sind sie hier länger. Mir gefällt beides sehr gut und auch das du diesen Wechsel so spielend schaffst. Die Geschichte an sich ist schön geschrieben, also schön sofern man dieses Wort in diesem Fandom benutzen kann. Du weißt bestimmt was ich sagen will, sie gefällt mir einfach super obwohl ich sonst eher auf die richtigen Schocker aus bin, hast du mich also wieder aus der Reserve gelockt ich werde wohl vorsichtiger sein müssen ...oder nicht, man sollte ja offen sein ^^. "Du siehst schön aus, wenn du mich anlächelst. Es freut mich, dass dir dein Besuch in meinem sicheren Ort gefällt." Hach danke! Bedank dich mal bei dem Autor, er beschreibt hier alles. Was ich mich frage: Ist das einfach irgendein Ort oder findest du solch eine Klippe wirklich schön? Musst das natürlich nicht beantworten :). Finde es aber doch interessant, wie unterschiedlich solche Ansichten sein können! Für mich wäre das eher verdammt gruselig fast ein Alptraum, blöde Höhenangst. Und dann wäre ich wieder gerne dort, einfach weil du es so schön beschrieben hast. Ich kann die Lichter der Stadt förmlich vor meinen Augen sehen, vielleicht liegt es daran, das ich mich, wenn es um geschriebene Wörter geht, gerne und leicht öffne kann. Die Art wie dien Person da sitzt und sich sicher fühlt, so ein bisschen Distanzb ist doch immer schön. Das Kopfkino setzt wieder so schön ein, danke dafür :3. Ich fange wieder an zu schweifen und zu schwärmen. Und auch wenn das ...schleimerisch? Klingt, ist es halt einfach meine Meinung und Autoren die mich begeistern bekommen eben Lob von mir. Du bist ein Autor den ich sehr schätze, Root und du stechen irgendwie hervor andere natürlich auch, die können sich alle hiermit geschätzt fühlen. Alle aufzulisten wäre jetzt dann doch zu viel. Keine Sorge, ich sage das alles nicht nur um besonders nett zu sein. Wenn es etwas gibt das mir nicht so gut gefällt, sage ich so etwas auch. Auch wenn ich mal auf gemeine Antworten stoßen könnte, immerhin will ich von Menschen auch ihren Ehrliche Meinung egal ob online oder im wahren Leben. Nette Worte sind super und schön, aber am Ende liebe ich doch die Mischung zwischen "hey du machst das super!" und "hey sehr schön, aber versuch doch mal -mehr auf das und das zu achten-". Uuund da schweife ich wieder ab. I'm sorry. Gleich bin ich also wieder am Ende, aber viel fällt mir nicht mehr ein und bevor es Sinnlos wird ... Bisschen was schreiben wollte ich aber, da ich persönlich Reviews wie "hey war kacke/joah gut". Nicht soo mag, also doch ein "wahr gut" ist schön, aber ich ...bin neuigierig und will wissen, was genau gut war und was man besser machen kann. Gilt auch fürs kochen usw. Aber am Ende zählt doch der Versuch, immerhin nimmt dieser Mensch sich Zeit :D. Was schreibe ich da eigentlich? Myaa bin mit dem Kopf wohl noch in meinen Träumen, die wahren wohl doch komischer als gedacht ^^. Weißt du, woran mich dieses Ende erinnert, was mir beim schreiben dieses Kommentares erst auffällt? An einen meiner absoluten Lieblingsfilme. "Funny Games", kann ich eigentlich nur empfehlen wenn man auf Filme steht, die eher auf die Seelische Ebene gehen wollen und nicht auf übertriebene Gewalt aus sind. Diese Art, mit dem Kontrast zwischen "hey ich bin nett und will dir nur etwas zeigen" und diesem ganuz plötzlichen Wechsel, zu, der dunkleren Seite der Person. Wenn du magst, kann du dir ja mal die Szene ansehen mit der ich deine Geschichte hier so frech vergleiche :3. Der Film bringt vor allem in der Szene "Funny Games Remote control", so wunderbar den Kontrast zwischen der Höflichkeit des Protagonisten und seinen Taten hervor. Nach außen hin ganz ruhig, wie der perfekte Schwiegersohn und verborgen ist er doch ein wahres Monster. Genau daran hat mich die Stelle erinnertn, als man von der Klippe gestoßen wird. Die Tat ist so grausam, vor allem für mich, da ich höhenangst habe (und dabei freefall tower, hohe Achterbahnen lieben und unbedingt mal Bungee Jumping, Fallschirmspringen, Gebäudeklettern und parasailing machen will. Meine Träume beziehen sich irgendwie meist auf meine Ängste ...aber hey, vielleicht sehe ich beim sailing ja ein paar Haie, dann kann ich es gleich mit einem weiten verbinden). Laber laber unwichtiges Zeug. Mir gefällt diese Story einfach und du wirst ganz sicher noch oft von mir hören, ich werde mich einfach dazu erdreisten :3. Danke jedenfalls, für diese kleine Motivation, auch wenn sie vielleicht gar nicht beabsichtig war, was zählt ist, das du mir eine schöne Zeit beschert hast und es eben, also das anspornen, eben getan hast.